Wait For You
by xxxIloveKISSHUxxx
Summary: Aunque se que es inútil, seguiré esperándote, hasta el día en el que te des cuenta de que mis sentimientos son reales y decidas que quieres permanecer a mi lado... Inspirado en la cancion del mismo titulo de Elliot Yamin.


ILK- _Mina…. Tengo este One-shot escondido en mi lap desde hace algún tiempo._

_Espero que les guste, yo lo lei y relei hasta que crei que estaba bien :3_

_Ammm… necesito algo mas 9-9 _

_Ahhh….. Kisshu! *espera y no viene* _

_Kisshu- *llega kisshu* ¬¬ Ahora que quieres_

_ILK- Disclaimer : )please_

_KISSHU- ¿No lo podias hacer tu?_

_ILK- No, Todas te aman... A mi no ;_;_

_KISSHU- No es suficiente, yo no soy sirviente de nadie y las cosas no las hago de a gratis es mas…._

_ILK- Es un fic cien por ciento Kisshigo *voz cantarina*….._

_KISSHU- ILK no posse ni nunca poseera el anime de Tokyo Mew Mew, lo cual es una suerte, en mi opinion…. Ya lo habria echado a perder con sus cursilerías y…*golpe en la boca*_

_ILK- ¡ES SUFICIENTE! ¬¬….. Chicas, espero que a ustedes si les guste, dejen sus comentarios : 3_

* * *

Te observo correr entre tus amigos, saltando de un lado a otro, tan alegremente como siempre. Tu rostro me indica que lo has estado haciendo durante días, es evidente que deseas que todo sea perfecto. Gracias a tu cabello, rojo como la fruta que lleva tu nombre, es que logro identificarte tan fácilmente, aun entre tantas personas. Apenas llego, si se le puede decir así, al edificio señalado, siento como llegan a mi todos esos pensamientos que he estado reprimiendo durante las ultimas semanas.

Se que muchas de las personas que están aquí, sino es que todas, vinieron para disfrutar del evento, mientras que yo solamente puedo observarte desde la distancia.

Neko-chan… ¿Por qué no me elegiste? Yo te habria dado todo e incluso mas de lo que ese chico te dará. Tanto tiempo esperando tener noticias tuyas; esperanzado en que algún día tomaras la decisión de convertirnos por lo menos en amigos, abriéndome el paso a la posibilidad de ser alga mas que eso, y todo para que, para recordar la terrible realidad que representa el no tenerte a mi lado.

Sostengo con mas fuerza la carta que me enviaste tiempo atrás, entre mis dedos temblorosos, como lo he hecho durante los últimos meses, trago saliva pesadamente, no se como, aun sin pronunciar lo que dice dentro, mi garganta se seca y mis ojos se humedecen.

Ahora mismo desearía nunca haberla visto, que nunca se hubiese presentado en mi planeta; es increíble, y terrible para mí en estos momentos, lo que tus jefes y Pai pudieron hacer con los sistemas de teletransportacion. Mandar cartas a miles de años luz no debería ser tan sencillo, nunca debí de haberme enterado… podría haber vivido por siempre creyendo que solo necesitabas tiempo para aceptarme, para amarme tal y como yo lo hago.

Podría haberte esperado eternamente, imaginando que tendríamos un futuro en algún punto de nuestras vidas.

Si tan solo me hubieras elegido- digo, quedamente, mientras releo su contenido, aun no comprendo del todo las ceremonias terrícolas, tan diferentes a las de mi pueblo, pero por alguna razón se lo que este papel implica, mis ojos viajan a través de la perfecta caligrafía, imagino que es el producto de alguna de las muchas maquinas terrestres.

_A la familia Ikisatashi:_

_ Kisshu, Taruto, Pai y sus respectivos acompañantes._

_ La familia Aoyama desea hacerles la entrega de la presente invitación para solicitar su asistencia_

_ a la iglesia Kokoro no Sakura lugar en donde, el día 14 de febrero del presente año al punto del_

_ medio día, se celebrara el matrimonio de los dos únicos hijos de las familias: Momomiya y Aoyama._

_Esperaremos con ansias su presencia, se despiden el Sr. Y la Sra. Aoyama._

Reconozco que observarte desde el techo del edificio vecino no cambiara nada, ni mucho menos disminuirá el dolor pero, en el fondo, siento que, de algún modo, esto me detendrá de hacer algo completamente estúpido e irracional.

El entallado de ese vestido te hace lucir mas linda de lo normal, si es eso posible, realmente has cambiado en todo este tiempo que no he estado a tu lado. Llevas tu cabello recogido en una coleta con bucles sueltos que caen sobre tu hombro derecho, la palabra belleza se me hace poco para describirte, pues tú eres para mi algo mucho mas profundo que una simple atracción física.

Recuerdo tu cara redonda e infantil, cubierta casi siempre por un rubor de vergüenza o enojo, tus ojos cafés; que brillaban con ira cada vez que me veías y que, a pesar de todo, yo disfrutaba pues en esos instantes no existía nadie mas para ti que yo.

Tus amigas parecen estar igual de emocionadas que tu, rio un poco al imaginar la cara que pondrá la monita amarilla cuando vea aparecer a Taruto entre los invitados, vuelvo a reír un poco mas alegre, permitiéndome disfrutar de la escena que mi mente acaba de crear, mi hermano, el poderoso guerrero Cyniclon, siendo aplastado y asfixiado en los brazos de esa, ya no tan pequeña, rubia. ¡Incluso Pai asistirá! Seguramente desea ver a la niña pez tanto como yo deseaba verte hace tan solo unos meses atrás, antes de saber lo que habías decidido.

Todos tienen un motivo para sonreír ahí, excepto yo. Soy un cobarde y un mentiroso, gatita, siempre diciendo que seria feliz si tu lo eras, vaya farsa, si eso fuera verdad estaría allí abajo entre todas esas personas, fingiendo la mayor de mis sonrisas, porque se que nunca sonreiría sinceramente, y brindándote todo el apoyo que quisieras recibir.

Mi vista te sigue por todo tu recorrido, tu cara se ilumina de pronto, con una gran sonrisa que borra los evidentes rastros de cansancio que presentabas hace tan solo unos minutos. Inmediatamente corres hasta un punto en específico, el cual no me es difícil de descifrar, Aoyama, los veo abrazarse con extrema calidez, mis dientes rechinan intentando contener toda mi frustración mientras que la vista se me nubla, no puedo llorar, no puedo darme por vencido, besas su mejilla y mi corazón se paraliza.

Aunque se que es inútil, seguiré esperándote, hasta el día en el que te des cuenta de que mis sentimientos son reales y decidas que quieres permanecer a mi lado.

Lucen tan animados, platicando entre ustedes como si no existiera nadie mas alrededor, con cuidado acomodas la flor de su solapa, el ríe y te dedica una boba sonrisa de agradecimiento mientras que mi furia se incrementa. Me estoy comportando como un chiquillo, respiro profundamente, intentando en vano tranquilizarme, al mismo tiempo en que me dedico a observar tus dulces labios.

Extraño la sensación producida por el contacto que alguna vez existió entre mis labios y los tuyos, siempre encontré en ello un sentimiento de complementación difícil de ignorar, en aquel tiempo creí, estúpidamente, que tu y yo estábamos destinados a amarnos, al parecer, solo uno de los dos cumplió con mis expectativas.

Rio amargamente en este razonamiento y limpio, de un manotazo, las lagrimas que se habían acumulado en mis ojos, no llorare, no hoy.

Ichigo, mi dulce gatita. Me gustaría tanto abrazarte en este instante, acariciar tu rostro delicado y besar la punta de cada uno de los dedos de tus manos. Conforme continúo mirándote reflexiono sobre todo lo que nuestras vidas pudieron haber sido. Dejas de conversar con Aoyama por un momento y tus ojos se dirigen exactamente al lugar en el que yo me encuentro, mi postura se endurece y creo ver una chispa de alegría en tu mirada, las comisuras de tus labios se estiran hasta formar la hermosa sonrisa que siempre, según mis recuerdos, reservas solo para los mejores momentos.

En estos instantes me siento como Pai, tan frio e inexpresivo que ni siquiera me molesto en devolverte el gesto, tu boca cae en el desconcierto y, debo estar loco por creerlo, la decepción. Continúas hablando con el chico que mas he llegado a odiar en esta galaxia, retiro mi mirada de ti, recordando tu sonrisa. ¿Acaso no te das cuenta de lo cruel que eres?

Esperar por ti, ahora parece una locura, lo único que quiero en este momento es dejar de existir. Sin embargo, se que, por mas dolor que me causes, nunca dejare de amarte.

Intento despejar mi mente observando fijamente la estructura de la iglesia- Y pensar, que todo comenzó aquí.

Me parece irónico que esta sea la misma iglesia desde la que salte, hace algunos años atrás, para presentarme ante ti, mi enemiga, robándote un beso en el proceso. Ese fue el inicio de mi locura, de esta gran obsesión que cargo en mi interior.

Este edificio es el inicio y el fin de nuestro gran amor, no todas las historias tienen un final feliz ¿Neh?

Debo de admitir que nunca creí que enfermería de amor, siempre pensé, como todo chico en mi planeta, que encontraría a una mujer que fuese capaz de llevar un hogar. Los sentimientos hace mucho que habían sido olvidados entre mi gente, lo importante era buscar una pareja capaz de crear algo de estabilidad y con ello criar una familia poco numerosa, solo para evitar extinguirnos como una vela al viento.

Tú cambiaste mi mundo, mi forma de pensar y de ver las cosas. ¿Por qué no puedo tenerte? Podría sonreír si tan solo aceptaras lo que siento por ti, podría sobrevivir sabiendo que, a pesar de que no me correspondes, entiendes y aprecias mis sentimientos.

Decido apartarme de esos pensamientos pero, al volver mi vista hacia el punto en el que te encontrabas hace poco, noto que ya no estas, alzo una de mis cejas, desconcertado, Aoyama continua allí aunque ahora hable con parte de los invitados. Mi vista recorre minuciosamente la multitud ¿Dónde te has metido?

Siempre ocultándote de mi, ¿Neh?- Noto en mi voz cierto tono de amargura que desearía desaparecer.

Oye, Baka, la fiesta es halla abajo.- Inmediatamente me doy la vuelta con un sobresalto, no esperaba escuchar tu voz tan repentinamente, mucho menos tan alegre e intentando contener una pequeña risa.

Entonces, deberías regresar- La sorpresa deja mis ojos, cubriéndose con la sombra de mi indiferencia, vuelvo a mi posición inicial dirigiendo mi mirada hacia la distancia, sin ver nada en especial.

Aun sin verte se que has fruncido el ceño, los golpecitos que das con tu pie me lo indican. Entiende que necesito estar aquí para no hacer nada que te haga odiarme aun más. Escucho el suave eco de tus pasos, pronto llegas a mi lado y colocas ambas manos a tus espaldas, inclinas tu cuerpo hacia adelante y observas fijamente mi rostro. No se que es lo que deseas obtener de esto pero mi postura permanece igual, mis brazos se mantienen cruzados sobre mi pecho y mis ojos se abstienen de mirarte.

Es extraño- dices por fin, eso es algo que me toma desprevenido pero aun así no logra sacarme de mi posición.

¿Qué cosa?- La curiosidad es uno de mis puntos débiles, mas aun cuando se trata de ti.

Continúas en silencio durante un gran rato, no me molesta el no recibir respuesta, después de todo, es realmente cómodo contemplar el paisaje a tu lado. Desearía que esta fuera mi realidad, nuestra realidad, me pregunto si algún día lo será.

¿Por qué no quieres ir?- Tu inocencia es algo que a veces me enfurece, el control que ahora ejerzo sobre las emociones que presenta mi rostro me impide fruncir el ceño de forma infantil, tal y como suelo hacer en este tipo de situaciones donde las cosas son demasiado obvias.

Ahora me toca a mí evadir la pregunta con un silencio prolongado, como si no conocieras la respuesta. Aunque, es posible que aun ignores mis sentimientos, pues siempre creíste que eras un juego para mí. Mi mirada se centra en Aoyama, el tiene suerte de tenerte y yo simplemente tengo suerte de conocerte.

¿No deberías de estar allá?- Mi mente suplica por que te retires antes de que satisfaga mis deseos de poseerte, de besar cada parte de tu cuerpo y de reclamarte como la única dueña de mi vida.

No creo que me extrañen si me desaparezco por unos momentos- vuelves a sonreírme con la misma calidez que hace unos minutos. Sin embargo, yo no muestro señales de haberlo visto.

Muy extraño- Te escucho murmurar, es difícil ignorar cada cosa que haces, el olor de frutillas que desprendes es un dulce néctar para mis sentidos.- Kisshu… ¿Me odias?

Definitivamente no esperaba escuchar esa pregunta, estas empezando a molestarme. ¡¿Es que acaso deseas humillarme, haciendo que me confiese ante ti, antes de unir tu vida a la de Aoyama?

¿Kisshu?- Tu tono es tan tranquilo que la rabia contra mi mismo aumenta, tu no serias capaz de algo así, no conscientemente.

El que mis sentimientos no hayan llegado a ti es solamente culpa mía, tú eres una gatita curiosa pero, demasiado despistada. En estos instantes desearía ser el despreocupado adolescente que se robaba tus besos sin consideración, aquel que no pensaba que sus actos tendrían consecuencias.

Solo vete- me sorprendo del tono acido que empleo para responderte, aunque mi voz resuena tan despacio que creo que no has alcanzado a oírme.

Te acercas hasta mí y posas una de tus manos en mi mejilla, permanezco indiferente al contacto aunque, la verdad, quisiera poner mi mano sobre la tuya. Siento como acaricias parte de mi piel, se lo que buscas y también soy consiente de que nunca lo encontraras, pues ese pequeño rasguño, que me propiciaste hace tantos años debajo de aquel cerezo, no ha dejado su marca.

El porque haces lo que haces es algo que nunca he podido descifrar, no reaccionas como yo imagino y eso solo logra frustrarme aun más. Sonríes lánguidamente, no es como las sonrisas que me regalaste hace tan solo unos momentos y, al retirar tu mano de mi mejilla, me dices calmadamente: -Recuerdo, cuando decías que me amabas.

Siento mi sangre helar por unos momentos, vuelves a retomar la palabra, al parecer, no notaste lo mucho que me afecto tu comentario.

Siempre sonreías, no como ahora- Pinchas una de mis mejillas, inflando tus cachetes- Además… siempre, estabas dispuesto a… robarme un beso.

Sonríes de forma tan tranquila, mi cólera aumenta, nunca pensé que llegaría a odiar tu ingenuidad.

"Eso" fue hace mucho- enfatizar la palabra no lograra que sea verdad, tu solo asientes con la cabeza y te retiras dos pasos hacia atrás.

Creo…- dudas por unos instantes pero después de lanzar un suspiro continuas con tu oración- que debería…retirarme…

Verte alejarte de mí es mas duro de lo que creí, en este preciso momento lo único que quiero es correr hasta ti y detenerte, mantenerte a mi lado para que no puedas regresar con Aoyama.

Lo siento…Kisshu- Sin poder detenerme a mi mismo, cojo tu mano, volteo tu rostro hacia mi y noto la sorpresa en tus ojos.

¿Por qué?- Exigir razones, siempre lo he hecho contigo pues nunca te he podido entender del todo. Me retiras la mirada, te escucho murmurar palabras absurdas.

P-por hacer que me odies…. Por destruir todo lo que eras…- Mi esperanza empieza a crecer, tal vez, después de tanto esperarte, tu sientes lo mismo que yo- Y por no… corresponder a tus sentimientos…

¡Para!- No quiero escuchar mas, aspiro poder esperarte por siempre, creer en vano que tu me amaras algún día.

Volteas a verme, con dolor en tu mirada, ese debería ser yo, quien te mirara así debería ser yo. Sin importar lo que me cueste, yo te amare eternamente, intente en vano detenerme a mí mismo de cometer algún acto estúpido pero, tú viniste hacia mí y lo arruinaste todo. Ahora solo deseo tus labios, y los tomare, aun si no lo deseas.

Sostengo tus manos por las muñecas, te acorralo contra la puerta que lleva directo a las escaleras, me miras con duda y yo fuerzo mis labios sobre los tuyos. Las lagrimas que no me había atrevido a derramar salen ahora de mis ojos, no me rechazas ni me correspondes y al separarme de ti noto tu estado de shock. Abres la boca, supongo que para reclamarme pero, mi actitud obstinada me impide dejarte continuar. Este es el momento en el que te diré todo lo que me he guardado en el interior, antes de alejarme de ti para esperar inútilmente por tu amor.

¡Has sido cruel, Ichigo!- Veo que por fin has notado mis lagrimas, mi voz suena mas acongojada de lo que yo desearía y aun así decido continuar.- Robaste mi corazón y… ni siquiera te importó…

Kisshu…- Tus ojos se llenan de lagrimas también, no quiero tu lastima pero es necesario que sepas lo mucho que te amo, lo desesperante que es para mi tu indiferencia.

Te lo ofrecí miles de veces…- Asientes con la cabeza, apretando los labios- …y tu solo…. Tu solo pudiste pisotearlo… arrojándolo poco después a mis pies.

Inclinas tu peso hacia adelante, presionando tus labios sobre los míos, "Yo te amo" Pienso antes de soltar tus manos y fundirme en tu beso, rodeo tu cintura y te disuelvo en mi propio cuerpo, si tan solo pudiésemos estar así eternamente, ser uno con el otro.

¿Por qué me haces esto, Gatita?- En cuanto rompemos el contacto no puedo evitar realizarte esa pregunta, se muy bien que hoy te alejaras de mi lado para siempre. Por una parte, quería conservar mi esperanza de tenerte algún día para mi pero, el que tu me hayas besado solo lograra que mis días de espera sean aun mas difíciles.

Porque te amo, Kisshu- Debo de estar alucinando, sordo, loco o muerto. Creo que has notado mi duda por que sostienes mi rostro y mirándome a los ojos me lo confirmas- Es verdad, T-E A-M-O.

Pensé que me odiabas- admites al ver mi cara boquiabierta- que… ya no me amabas…. Es por eso que no me atrevía a contactarte- Miras tímidamente hacia mi- No seria raro que lo hicieras, como tu mismo dijiste, fui cruel. No deberías de amarme pero, por alguna razón lo haces.

Terminas tu discurso con una sonrisa acuosa y yo por respuesta no puedo más que balbucear en mi propia ignorancia e incredulidad de los hechos.

P-pero, tu te vas a-a casar c-con Aoyama- Te miro fijamente, mientras mis manos hacen torpes gestos en un intento de darle sentido a las cosas. Checo de nuevo la multitud y compruebo que todos se encuentran reunidos y ansiosos por el momento, no es posible que hubieses cancelado todo.

¿Qué?- Me miras confusa, decides ir hasta el lugar en el que yo estuve observando la festividad y al parecer tratas de comprender lo que te dije.

Simplemente asiento con la cabeza y te extiendo la invitación que tantos tormentos me ha causado en estos últimos meses. Por única explicación solo digo- Es lo que dice aquí

Tomas la carta entre tus manos y la lees detenidamente, sonríes ampliamente y sueltas una ligera carcajada que intentas ocultar detrás de tu mano. Me miras radiante como si de repente entendieras no solo el pequeño mal entendido, pareciera que entendieras por completo mi actitud, por que me hablas en el tono más comprensivo que puedes usar.

Kisshu- Te acercas y posas tu mano en mi brazo- Esta invitación no es _mía _y de Aoyama…- vuelves a reír ligeramente como solo tu sabes hacer- Es de Aoyama y mi prima.

Me quedo en silencio analizando la información y, como para confirmar tus palabras, dirijo mi mirada hasta la iglesia, los invitados ya han entrado, Aoyama no se ve por ningún lado así que ya debió de haber ocupado su lugar y, descendiendo de un carruaje blanco, tirado por los animales que los humanos denominan caballos, se encuentra una chica de piel ligeramente morena, con el cabello negro y lacio descendiendo por su espalda. El vestido que lleva es blanco y cubre su rostro con un velo.

Volteo a verte, tu vestido rosa luce sencillo al lado de aquel con su enorme cola y múltiples pliegues. Tú solo me sonríes y yo, por primera vez en el día, te devuelvo el gesto. Realmente me siento como un tonto, estuve a punto de perderte, creyendo que solamente así podría esperar por ti eternamente. Tomas mi mano y me diriges hacia las escaleras.

No me quiero perder la boda de mi prima favorita, el hermano de mi padre jamás me lo perdonaría.- Asiento comprendiendo todo, después de todo, puede que no odie esta boda. Te escucho murmurar "Baka" y en el camino me relatas como es que tu y Aoyama quedaron como amigos a seis meses de mi partida, el como le presentaste a tu prima dando como resultado su enamoramiento.

Simplemente, te miro con una sonrisa. Leí un poco sobre las bodas, he de confesar que no preste atención a la vestimenta, pero ten por seguro que yo atrapare la liga y que tú atraparas el ramo pues no pienso desperdiciar el tiempo, dentro de poco, Ichigo Momomiya, te convertirás en mi esposa.

* * *

_ILK- ¿Que opinan?… Buena, Mala, regular…_

_Kisshu- Pesima, Barata… Basura, Se aceptan insultos, tomatazos, linchamientos, pastelazos…_

_ILK- Un saludo : D …. Galletas_

_Kisshu- Golpes, encarcelamientos, rituales vudús…. De todo _

_ILK- ¬¬ ¿No te gusto?_

_Kisshu- Puedes mejorar_

_ILK- ¡Lo se! Pero eso no pasara si no se en que estoy fallando ;_;_

_Como sea, gracias por leer… las espero en otra de mis pequeñas y simples historias_

_Kisshu- ¡Eso me falto!... Simplona *sonríe*_

_ILK- *Suspiro* Mate ne! Mina_


End file.
